


【利艾】18岁生日快乐

by deteriorate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (1)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deteriorate/pseuds/deteriorate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※工口工口工口工<br/>※OOC<br/>※傻白甜</p>
    </blockquote>





	【利艾】18岁生日快乐

**Author's Note:**

> ※工口工口工口工  
> ※OOC  
> ※傻白甜

艾伦在蛋糕店里拎着个小蛋糕出来的时候收到一条短信。

>

From 利威尔先生

今天要加班，在办公室过夜不能陪你过生日，你和你的朋友们玩得开心点，回家注意安全不要太晚。

>

艾伦愣住，拿着手机呆呆地站在蛋糕店门口。

什么嘛、这可是18岁的生日，区分少年和成人的最重要的生日啊……还说什么和朋友们玩得开心点，可是已经推掉了和三笠阿尔敏他们的聚会就为了和利威尔先生一起过……啊——大人们真是恶劣啊为了钱什么都可以妥协！

不想回家面对空荡荡没有一个人的家。

艾伦把手机收起来，有点踌躇，三月末的天气还有些微凉，虽然艾伦身强力壮也不怕这一点冷，可现在实在觉得心里有些凉凉的不好受。

决定了！

艾伦走向了最近的公交站。

自己的幸福还得靠自己来争取啊。

 

利威尔双手在键盘上飞快地打着字。

该死！要不是那个傻逼助手失手把放着最近才写好的文件的软盘格式化了他也用不着留下把明天急用的文件重新做一遍。

明明今天是艾伦的成人生日，这么重要的日子偏偏只能、可恶！明天他一定要让那个助手羞愧得自动请辞！

将近十点的时候偌大一层楼里只剩下利威尔的办公室还亮着灯。

现在艾伦应该快下晚修了？不，自己帮他请了假，他现在可能在和朋友玩吧。

利威尔的手慢了下来，然后停住。他放松身体，靠在椅背上捏了捏鼻梁，闭上眼睛让因为盯着电脑过长时间而酸涩不堪的眼睛休息。

偏偏是在这种时候不得不加班……艾伦那小鬼大概会很伤心？明明连礼物也静悄悄地准备好了却没办法按时送出去，真是令人气愤。

这里太安静了，因为楼层过高连大道上车水马龙的声音都传不上来。这种时候似乎最适合用来想一些私密的东西，反正利威尔脑子里充斥着的都是艾伦蜂蜜金的眼眸和健气阳光的笑容。

……啊，其实还有柔软的嘴唇、小麦色的皮肤、粉色的乳头和湿热的后穴。

听起来好像很猥琐？但这就是一个三十岁的大叔会想的东西啊，空虚寂寞冷的时候意淫一下年轻男孩充满朝气的身体。

糟糕，明明是该赶工作的时候，反而越来越不想工作了。

这时候利威尔听到一个脚步声在靠近。大概是有人落了东西回来拿？对自己的身手极有信心的利威尔站起身，走过去把门打开。

 

到利威尔的办公室楼下时已经过去超过一个小时了。这个时间段公交本来就难等人又不少，他提着个蛋糕也不想和太多人挤，一来二去就拖了很多时间。

结果折腾了这么久……希望蛋糕没有哪里碰坏掉或者融化了。

他来利威尔的办公楼的次数也不算少，出示了学生证之后门卫就放他进去了。他乘电梯上到25楼，走廊里亮着灯，办公厅里却只有利威尔的办公室还亮着灯。他眼睛好又对这里熟悉，干脆也没开灯，借着两边的灯光小心翼翼地走了进去。

还没走到门口利威尔就打开了门。艾伦本来想给利威尔一个惊喜，反倒被他吓了一跳，差点没把蛋糕摔在地上。他紧了紧提着蛋糕的手，不好意思地笑着，喊了声：“利威尔先生，打扰了。”

利威尔背着灯光，艾伦也看不清他是什么表情，但似乎听见他不爽地啧了一声便转身往里面走，大概是让他进去。

诶、该不会是生气了吧？可是自己大老远跑来就为了一起过生日这种事不是应该超级感动的吗？啊、什么嘛，该不会是因为工作被打扰了所以不爽了吧？啊啊这种玩弄感情的大人最讨厌了！

艾伦鼓着脸颊走了进去，利威尔把桌面上的文件收拾了一下放在一旁，空出一块桌面。艾伦把蛋糕放下干脆就坐在了桌子上，居高临下地看着利威尔。

“生气了？”利威尔戳了下他圆鼓鼓的脸颊，帮他把蛋糕盒拆开。

“那是理所当然的吧！”艾伦气冲冲地喊道，“明明都说好了一起过的、唔嗯……”利威尔的动作很利索，不过说句话的功夫蛋糕盒已经被拆开，盖子和丝带整齐地放在了一旁。艾伦的话还没说完，他就凑上去，扯住艾伦的领子把他脑袋拉低点，吻住了他开合的、柔软的嘴唇。

少年还处在一个容易冲动的年纪，顺势搂住了男人的脖子，顺从地张开牙齿任由男人的舌头在他口腔里肆虐。他们唇舌交缠，偶尔分开的舌头上黏连着几缕银丝。

“唔嗯、哈……”艾伦脸色绯红，耳边尽是粘腻的水声，让人面红耳赤。

“那个蛋糕，是什么蛋糕？”利威尔慢条斯理地解开艾伦衬衣上的扣子。

“那、那个？”艾伦偏头看了一眼，“糟糕、都快融化了……是奶油冻芝士蛋糕，我让店员挑的、说是不会很甜的口味……利、利威尔先生，哈啊、先吃蛋糕吧……啊、那里……”艾伦扯着衣服想阻止利威尔的动作，利威尔却直接将他的手扯开按在身体两侧，从脖子舔吻到乳头，留了几个印子，然后一口含住少年的乳头，用舌头绕着乳晕打圈或者用牙齿青青扯着乳头。

“利、利威尔先生、呜嗯……那里、好舒服……”十五岁就和利威尔有过初次体验的艾伦并没有一般人对于性爱的羞涩感，他的反应完全出于自己最真实的感受，更有一种天然的诱惑。

“呐、艾伦，你知道蛋糕的另一种吃法吗？”利威尔松开右手把自己的领带扯下来，然后用它把艾伦的双手束缚住。被弄得迷迷瞪瞪的艾伦也没有反抗的举动，顺从地把手压在脑后。

“什、什么？”

“就是这样啊。”利威尔一只手把艾伦的腰带解开，一只手在蛋糕上抹了一些奶油，涂在艾伦的乳头上。

“啊！好凉、唔嗯……”利威尔伸出舌头舔去他一边乳头上的奶油，舌头轻轻舔过的感觉像羽毛扫过一样，让人忍不住颤栗。

“利威尔先生、另一边、也要……好痒、嗯啊……”另一边的奶油被体温融化，粘稠的液体顺着乳尖流下来，在皮肤上留下瘙痒的感觉。

利威尔也没有还要逗一逗他的想法，转向另一边，自下而上地将奶油舔掉，那种感觉让人舒服得仿佛连毛孔都张了开来。艾伦舒了一口气，眼尾染上了情色的绯红。利威尔把他的裤子拉链拉开，隔着黑色的布料抚摸着少年半勃的阴茎。他的内裤有点紧，勾勒出明显的形状。  
艾伦一副明显是很爽的样子喘着气，他低下头和利威尔接吻，不出意外地尝到了奶油的微甜的味道。

利威尔能感觉到手中的物事越加兴奋起来，粉色的头部和颜色稍深的茎身离开了内裤暴露在空气中，沾着暧昧的透明粘液。

不、慢着，艾伦平常穿的平角内裤有那么紧那么小吗？

“艾伦，你今天穿着什么内裤？”虽然问了句，但利威尔还是抓着他的裤子示意他提起臀部。

“那个、是去年同学送的礼物。”艾伦配合地让利威尔给他脱下裤子，“因为想着利威尔先生大概会喜欢……”

利威尔只觉得裆部胀得发疼。艾伦穿的是一条黑色丁字裤，完全勃起后前面的布料大概只能包住睾丸，后面也只是一根绳子勒在臀丘之间。

“喜欢吗？但是穿着很不舒服。”艾伦不知是有意还是无意把只穿着白色运动袜的脚踩在桌子边缘，上半身往后仰，双腿呈M字型打开，露出后面随着呼吸而微微开合的小穴。那根绳子恰好卡在穴口，要遮不遮的令人心痒。

“啊，只可惜不是我买给你穿上的。”利威尔应道，右手又去抹奶油。他在手指上抹了厚厚的一层，几乎把蛋糕上的奶油都抹掉了，露出下面淡黄色的冻芝士。

“艾伦喜欢奶油对吧。”利威尔漫不经心地说道。

“什、什么？啊、利威尔先生、呜哇……奶油、好凉、呜……”

利威尔把涂满奶油的手指插进艾伦的后穴，一些涂不进去的奶油堆在穴口，让人忍不住有想要舔舐的欲望。利威尔又抽出手指将奶油塞进去。尽管艾伦为了备考两人已经很多天没有开过荤了，但利威尔还是极有耐心地把手指上所有奶油塞进艾伦后穴里用来扩张。里面的奶油被体温融化，手指可以触碰到的地方都是一片湿滑，抽插的时候会听到黏腻的声音。

另一只手也不闲着，隔着一层布料搔弄艾伦敏感的会阴和阴茎根部，或者上下撸动茎身，用拇指去蹭微微张开的铃口。前后的快感让艾伦欲火难耐，因为一直弓着背又是处于肌肉紧绷的状态腰背都是一阵酸痛，他下意识地把背挺起来。他腰上没有多余的赘肉，腰背的弧度非常好看。他的乳头是艳丽的红色，色情地硬挺着。这样的姿势恰好把他的乳头送到利威尔面前，利威尔顺势含住了一边吸咬着，爱抚着性器的那只手偶尔把铃口里流出来的淫液抹到另一边的乳头上。

“哈啊、利威尔先生……全部一起、嗯啊……太刺、刺激了！……”艾伦像是受不了一样呻吟着，铃口冒出更多的液体，奶油和肠液也让他的后穴湿软的很，足够让利威尔四根手指进去了。

“利、利威尔先生……我想射……唔嗯、啊啊……”艾伦叫喊着，身体紧绷着，后穴越发紧了，利威尔手指进出的时候可以看见里面嫩红的颜色。

利威尔没有应话，只是手上的动作加快了些。

“利威尔先生、啊啊——”手里的东西抖动着射出乳白色的精液利威尔放轻了力度继续爱抚帮艾伦延长快感，仰头和艾伦接吻。他把艾伦的精液都接到手里，涂抹在他乳头上，这个敏感的部位对于利威尔来说百玩不厌。

“舒服？”利威尔把插在后穴里的手抽出来，解开裤子把硬挺粗大的老二释放出来，把头部堵在穴口处打圈圈，却不插进去。

“后面……好痒、插进来……利、利威尔先生、求你……”艾伦抬起臀部，弓着腰用尾椎支撑着身体，后穴往利威尔的阴茎上凑，被扩张开的小穴张合着像是要把头部吞进去或者说最好把全部都吞进去。

“呐、艾伦，说清楚点，要什么东西插进哪里？”利威尔恶劣地说道，阴茎头部顶着勒在臀丘中间的绳子浅浅地插进去，马上又抽出来，明摆着在挑逗。

“利威尔先生……求你、插进来……”艾伦金色的眼睛泛着水光，大概就像是那些精怪故事里专门勾引男人的妖精的眼睛一样摄人心魄。

“艾伦，你知道我要听什么话。”利威尔俯身，掐住艾伦的下巴。

艾伦盯着利威尔的眼睛，一滴眼泪突兀地掉下来，“利、利威尔先生……求你……把、把肉棒插进我的小穴里、啊！——”利威尔在艾伦把话说出来的时候就把那根挡在中间的绳子扯到一边，一下子插进去，被充分润滑过的后穴顺利地吞进了整根。

被一下子插到深处的感觉简直要让人疯狂。艾伦的上半身后仰，剧烈地喘着气。像是一条离开了水的鱼，只能任人宰割。

利威尔按住艾伦的后脑勺和他接吻。艾伦把一直压在脑袋后面的手伸到利威尔背后搂住他的脖子，双腿夹住利威尔的腰，“哈啊、动……嗯唔……”

利威尔稍微直起身子，双手扣着艾伦的腰，缓慢地抽插着。

“……没关系、嗯啊……快、快一点、利威……”艾伦眼睛半睁着，断断续续地呻吟着，红色的一点舌尖露在嘴唇外面。利威尔加快了速度，睾丸和臀部撞击发出色情的声音。艾伦又凑上来和他接吻，利威尔或者把他伸出来的舌尖含住逗弄或者把舌头伸进他口腔里一通乱搅，把他的呻吟都堵在了喉咙里。

利威尔刻意在抽插的时候让茎身擦过艾伦的前列腺点或者干脆在抽出来再插进去的时候撞上那一点，刺激这里会让艾伦很有感觉然后缩紧后穴，轻微的痛感都变成了助兴的东西。

“啊啊、哈啊……利威尔……那里好爽、嗯唔……再快一点……更多、想要……”艾伦动情地叫喊着，放荡又性感，让人欲罢不能。

“不会有人听见的，放大声点，浪货。”利威尔的喘息加重，他的腰部很有力，肉体撞击的声音不停，“再骚一点啊，想要的话。”干到兴起的时候利威尔喜欢说一些很粗的话，这会让两个人都很兴奋。

“嗯唔、再、再大力点……哈啊、干死我、利威尔……”艾伦干脆也放开来地呻吟，“好舒服……利威尔、先生的肉棒好大好粗……嗯啊、哈……”

艾伦勃起的性器在利威尔的腹部摩擦着，那里有整整八块让艾伦羡慕得要死的腹肌。艾伦想伸手去撸自己的性器顺便摸一摸利威尔的腹肌，但无奈手被束缚着动弹不了。艾伦干脆贴近利威尔然后小幅度地扭动腰部，铃口冒出的透明粘液蹭在利威尔的腹部，艾伦大概可以想象的到那里一片滑腻的感觉，想着想着自己的身体更热了。

毕竟是多日来的第一次，而且艾伦明天还要上课，利威尔没打算弄太久，加上这次又没戴套直接接触的感觉实在太好，射精的感觉比平常来的要快一些。利威尔的阴茎又胀大了一些，把艾伦的后穴塞得满满的。

艾伦大概感觉得到利威尔快射精了。他已经很久没有试过让利威尔不戴套和内射了，现在想起来倒还觉得很想再试一试。

“利威尔先生、嗯啊……射进来吧……哈啊、用精液填满我吧……”艾伦收紧后穴，双腿在利威尔身后交叠，脚趾蜷缩着。

啊……这样的话干脆就例外一回吧。

“一起射吧。”利威尔又去套弄艾伦的性器，越发大力地抽插着。

“哈啊、利威尔先生……太快了、要射了……唔、嗯啊——”艾伦的性器抽搐着射出了精液。他抱紧了利威尔，修剪整齐的指甲在利威尔后背上划出了几道痕迹。大概是因为这次太兴奋，量不比第一次少，甚至有一些喷到了胸口上。

后穴缩得很紧，利威尔用力地插到最深，痛快地射了出来。太久没有上床过，这一回倒是酣畅淋漓。他拍着艾伦紧绷的臀部让他放松，把他的手拉到两人中间把领带解开，然后扯开他大腿把性器抽出来。

看着自己深色的沾满艾伦淫液的性器从他紧窒湿热的后穴里抽出来真是一场视觉盛宴。完全抽出来之后艾伦被操到合不上的后穴开合着吐出一些乳白色的粘液。射的太深了，利威尔把手指伸进去尽量挖了一些出来，然后恶趣味地抹到艾伦身上，和他自己的精液混在一起抹开。

艾伦身上沾满汗液和精液，还有一些之前被利威尔抹在乳头上的透明粘液，整个人像是从水里捞出来一样狼狈，急剧地喘着气。

“艾伦。”利威尔一手环住艾伦的腰防止他脱力躺下来，一只手拉开抽屉拿了个盒子出来，“打开看看吧。”

艾伦努力睁开眼看他，“礼物吗？”他的手腕上还有领带勒出来的痕迹，有些无力地打开盒子。

“这、这个？！”艾伦看到里面的东西吓得一激灵瞪大了眼睛，红肿的嘴唇惊讶得合不上。

那里面是一对对戒，款式简洁大方。

“坐好。”利威尔把艾伦的身体扶正，然后把其中一只戒指拿出来，握住艾伦的左手，说：“十八岁生日快乐，艾伦。你……愿意嫁给我吗？”

艾伦愣愣地看着他，突然就掉了眼泪，然后又笑了起来，“当然愿意！”

利威尔被他的笑容感染，也轻浅地笑了，他把戒指给艾伦戴上，把另一只给他，“给我戴上。”

“是！”艾伦笑得眼睛都眯了起来，他拿出戒指小心翼翼地给利威尔戴上，脸色绯红地说：“我啊、最爱的就是利威尔先生！”

“……明明只是个小鬼，懂什么爱啊。”

“什么嘛，我可是个成年人了！——啊！利威尔先生该不会是害羞了吧？！耳朵都红了！……”

 

>>>>>Fin

太久没写肉了感觉都生疏了，本来还想加一个镜子Play的估计赶不上就没写了(╯°Д°)╯︵┴┴

总之艾伦又一年生日快乐！！！！！！！总算赶上了好开心٩(๑′3｀๑)۶


End file.
